


Prompt

by melonpyon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonpyon/pseuds/melonpyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lokh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokh/gifts).



Here you go, I did the mermaid thing :)


End file.
